


Strange What Desire

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Edging, First Time, M/M, Mild D/s, Orgasm Control, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine haven’t been able to spend much time alone together, so they decide to change that. The first time they're able to spend the night together, Kurt wants to try something and Blaine learns more about himself than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange What Desire

**Author's Note:**

> For Ro, of whom I love dearly. Also, Bree challenged me to write ass play more often. Special shout out to the Porn Corner who inspires me every day with their awesome. <3

They don’t get to just lie together and enjoy each other’s company often. It’s rare that they have the time to kiss and touch and soak each other in. Though it is summer break, Blaine is working at Six Flags most days and Kurt’s afternoons are spent busy with friends, family, or miscellaneous projects. When they do see each other, it’s always when there are parents or siblings home or when they’re in public at the Lima Bean or theater or local roller rink.

Normally they don’t mind. They don’t go more than a few hours without texting each other, and Blaine genuinely enjoys having dinner with Kurt’s family. As for Blaine’s family, his dad’s finally coming around since Kurt proved to be as proficient with cars as he was with musical theater and his mom has begged for one of Kurt’s soufflé recipes. Though Blaine’s never been afraid of his parents outright rejecting his first boyfriend, he can’t help but be proud of how well they’ve accepted Kurt without any prompting from Blaine himself.

So really, they don’t mind sharing their time with their family and friends. From what Kurt’s told him from experience with New Directions' dating habits, it’s the couples who close themselves off from their regular lives, the ones that are greedy with their time and forget that they have friends and loved ones who need attention as well, those are the ones who last no more than a month or two. Blaine doesn’t want them to become that kind of couple.

Still, it’d be nice once in a while to have some time alone. They’ve been together for several months, and despite Kurt’s previous hesitancy, they’ve been physical for nearly that long. It’s normally rushed petting, sucking, grinding before they are interrupted by a parent who’s just returned from the store or friends who are inviting them out for a group date at the local mini golf course. It’s good, but Blaine craves more.

A few times, they were able to go a bit further. Memories of rimming Kurt keep Blaine up at night, feverish and sweating until he has to bite his hand to keep from moaning too loud as he comes. Then there was the time Kurt fingered him, in the back seat of Kurt’s SUV, quick and dirty and all too aware that somebody might see them if they walked too close to the car. That alone makes Blaine wish he could whisk them both away for a weekend on a deserted island so that they can properly explore their bodies, explore how their physical intimacy has changed them as people and as a couple. Blaine wants to be free to go as slow and gentle as he wants, for Kurt to give him the attention he craves, all without worrying about getting caught.

It isn’t until August that Blaine gets an idea as to how he and Kurt can be alone together for longer than a fleeting hour.

At Puck’s one night, while Artie and Sam school each other on Mario Kart 64, the boys start talking about their girlfriends. Lauren still has Puck on a tight leash, but Puck admits that he kind of enjoys catering to her every whim. Mike tells them that he and Tina once claimed that they had to spend a long weekend at Asian Camp, but in reality they were at a hotel in another town, ordering room service and spending a glorious two days together. Finn chimes in with how he lost his virginity to Santana in a motel room and Puck adds that he can’t count the number of times he had brought a Cheerio to the Lima Holiday Inn for the night.

It’s almost like a light bulb flicks on in his head.

-

Blaine brings the idea to Kurt the next day as they lay in Blaine’s bed after dinner. He curls into Kurt as they relax, because Kurt likes being the one to wrap his arms around Blaine and Blaine likes the security of being held. It has nothing to do with gender roles or gay stereotypes or anything like that; they just know what kinds of things the other needs to feel safe and loved.

After a quiet moment with nothing but soft music coming from Blaine’s laptop, Blaine looks up at Kurt and says, “So I have a crazy idea.”

Kurt chuckles lightly, clearly amused, but his eyebrows knit together as if he’s concerned. “Whenever you say things like that, I feel like I need to have a first aid kid around.”

“If we need a first aid kit for this, then we have bigger problems than my crazy ideas,” Blaine responds. “But seriously, you’ll like this idea.”

“Go on.”

“Let’s rent a hotel room this weekend – just the two of us.” Kurt looks down at him curiously, but doesn’t show signs of rejecting the idea just yet so Blaine continues: “School begins again soon; it’s just a few more weeks away and we’ll be busy with our Senior year of high school and who knows how much time we’ll have together. This summer has been fun, but we haven’t had a lot of time to ourselves.”

Kurt presses a kiss to Blaine’s temple. “Tell me about it. I feel like the universe is conspiring with my dad to keep me a virgin until my wedding night.”

Blaine grins and tips his face up to kiss Kurt’s jaw. He whispers low in Kurt’s ear, “I’m pretty sure there are some that would argue that you haven’t been a virgin since June when I leaned you over your desk and fucked you with my tongue.”

“ _Blaine_!” Kurt says, a word that Blaine supposes is supposed to be threatening but sounds more like a groan.

“If you want, we could remove all doubt this weekend at the hotel,” Blaine says against Kurt’s neck, nipping at the skin to punctuate his point.

Kurt sighs happily and presses his leg between Blaine’s to begin rocking into him. “Tell me more.”

-

It’s almost ridiculously easy for them to put their plan into action. Kurt tells Burt that he’s going to Lake Erie with Rachel and Mercedes for a “Diva Retreat” that weekend and Blaine convinces his parents that he’s helping Wes move into Columbia as a sort of thanks for being such a great friend when he needed it. Their families buy it - hook, line, and sinker - and soon they’re booking a hotel room in Westerville for two nights with plans to be back in Lima on Sunday.

Blaine packs light. He makes sure that he has enough clothes, in case he’s assuming too much about how Kurt will want to spend the weekend, but he doesn’t expect to be wearing much for forty-eight hours. Before he picks Kurt up at Rachel’s house (she really is going to Lake Erie with Mercedes for a self-titled Diva Retreat), Blaine showers thoroughly and makes sure that he has extra lube and condoms in his bag just in case.

The hotel they’ve picked isn’t very fancy, but it’s clean and the parking lot isn’t full which Blaine hopes means that there’s little chance that they’ll receive noise complaints if they get too loud. Blaine doesn't plans on keeping himself from moaning and panting and whining like he has in the past. He hopes that Kurt will be doing the same.

When they get into the room and set down their duffle bags, Kurt casts a critical eye on the curtain's floral print for only a few seconds before he turns to Blaine with a wicked grin that makes shivers run down his spine. The smile is so seductive that Blaine can no longer see the boy that was once shy about being sexy. When Kurt turns that look on Blaine, he wants to drop to his knees and worship Kurt with his hands, his mouth, and his entire body until Kurt owns him fully and without a shadow of a doubt.

“Now that you have me here, where do you want me?” Kurt asks as he carefully peels off his vest and begins to unbutton his shirt.

Blaine steps up to him, close enough that a light wind would knock their lips together, and grips him tight on his hips. “Anywhere. I just want _you_.”

They kiss then, slow and languid because they have all of the time in the world, or at least that’s how it seems to them. Kurt sucks on Blaine’s top lip, making his breath catch and he opens his mouth to let Kurt’s tongue probe lazily. They can take their time, explore further than they normally can now that they have no need to rush.

The sensuality of Kurt’s touch, where it caresses from his jaw, down his neck and over his chest, makes Blaine grow hard in his shorts. A simmering buzz of pleasure settles itself like a mantle over his skin, and delicious want twists his stomach into knots as he becomes more and more turned on.

They quickly shed their clothes and move to the bed, lying down under the covers to protect them from the chilled air. They barely stop kissing and touching and tasting, drinking each other in like men who have found an oasis in the desert. There’s a point where Blaine isn’t sure where he ends and Kurt begins because their limbs are so tangled together - constantly moving, constantly touching.

Without a time limit, Blaine feels bolder, with a primal need to do things slow and thorough. There isn’t an inch of skin Blaine doesn’t want to touch, caress, learn. Before, they fooled around because they needed the release; now they can because they want to learn each other. Blaine finds it surprising that he still feels a hesitancy to check locks or windows or messages, but he pushes past that in order to kiss down Kurt’s neck and suck at his collar.

Kurt grabs Blaine’s cock lightly, too light to really get him off but enough to make him hard, and strokes him, stopping whenever Blaine’s hips cant forward for more pressure. It’s maddening and amazing and Blaine finds himself curious as to how long he can last until he’s begging. Refusing to whine for more just yet, he bites his lips and arches his back when Kurt stutters to a halt once more.

“I have an idea,” Kurt whispers into his skin. “Wait here and _don’t_ touch yourself.”

The command is soft but authoritative and Blaine feels compelled to obey despite the need to rub one out nearly overriding all else. Kurt slips out of bed, ass sashaying sinfully as his walks, leaving Blaine to wonder what he’s retrieving. He watches as Kurt pulls out a satchel and drops it onto the bed. From inside it, Kurt pulls out a bottle of lube, an old scarf, and a small vibrator.

Kurt crawls back onto bed and pulls the covers away from Blaine’s body. The cool air makes him shiver instantly, but Blaine’s too curious to withdraw. He sits up and watches Kurt place the things on the bed beside them. “What’s all that for?”

“This is mine,” Kurt explains as he holds the toy up for Blaine to see. “I know you’ve never used one before so I thought that maybe we could start with this if you’re interested.”

Blaine nods, watching the vibrator hungrily as Kurt holds it. “And the scarf?”

Kurt blushes and looks away. “I was thinking maybe I could tie you up? I don’t know, it’s stupid, forget-“

“I think I’d like that,” Blaine whispers, voice going hoarse as his mind provides him a million images of the things he’d let Kurt do to him if he weren’t able to move his hands.

“Yeah?” Kurt looks up at him shyly.

When Blaine nods, Kurt launches himself at him, tackling him back down onto the bed and kissing him furiously, rubbing himself against Blaine’s hip. Blaine bucks up automatically, groaning when he’s provided with the delicious friction he’d been denied previously. Kurt echoes him and there’s a blissful moment where Blaine wonders if Kurt’s forgotten the bondage and vibrator for later. Blaine wouldn’t mind much; he just wants to get off as soon as possible.

He’s so caught up in kissing and grinding against Kurt that he doesn’t notice Kurt bringing his hands together and slipping the scarf around his wrists until there’s a tight pull as it's being double knotted. Blaine looks down at his wrists, bound together so securely that he’s certain Kurt’s going to have to _cut_ the fabric from his arms to let him go.

“You’re such a cheater.”

Kurt pulls away with a shit eating grin on his face and sits on his heels. “I don’t think it’s cheating if you wanted it, honey.”

Blaine laughs because he has a point, and stretches his arms above his head, intending to relax as Kurt does as he wishes to Blaine’s body. He’s at Kurt’s mercy now, cock resting hard against his stomach and muscles already tense with the need to get off. If Blaine wanted to, if he had less will power, then he could easily reach down and grab his dick with both hands. That isn’t the point of the being bound, though; Kurt told him not to touch and Blaine will be damned if he disobeys.

Kurt starts off by kissing his chest, paying special attention to the places they both know drives Blaine mad. When Kurt sucks at his nipples, Blaine squirms, and when he nips gently at the spot below his rib cage, Blaine’s eyes roll back in his head. The kisses move lower, over his abdomen and around his cock, outlining the place Blaine wants Kurt to kiss the most. Wherever there’s a sensitive patch of skin, Kurt kisses it, licks it, bites it until Blaine is panting heavily beneath him.

When Kurt is finally between his thighs, he grabs the vibrator and twists it to the lowest setting, a soft pulse that Blaine can barely hear over the room’s air conditioning unit. Kurt pulls and pushes at Blaine’s legs until he’s spread apart, open and exposed to whatever Kurt is planning to do. The vibrator tickles the skin on the inside of his knee and then Kurt slides it up his inner thigh where the skin is thin and soft. Kurt moves it against his pubic bone and Blaine can feel the faint vibrations in his cock. It’s a gentle tease meant to wind him and it’s doing its job.

After what feels like a lifetime of being teased by the vibrator, Kurt sets it down and turns it off. A slicked-up finger presses against Blaine’s hole, pushing inside easily as he relaxes around it. Blaine sighs with contentment because feeling Kurt inside of him is like coming home, like his life finally falls together in a neat little order that makes sense. All of the confusion and hurt of the past just goes away because the person he loves most is right there with him, like they’ve become one being for that moment in time.

“God, Kurt,” Blaine says, voice thick and gravelly even to his own ears.

“Just ‘God’ is fine,” Kurt quips back as he moves his finger in and out, pressing against his walls.

Blaine can’t help but laugh and wraps his bound arms around Kurt’s neck, pulling Kurt down for a kiss. A second digit pushes past the ring of muscle, stretching Blaine and opening him up for more. Kurt pumps his fingers in and out slowly, drawing out sigh after sigh from Blaine’s lips until he's only able to repeat, “I love you, I love you,” like a hymn.

When Blaine is loose and pliant, Kurt tells him to turn over and get up on his knees. Blaine does so, sliding his arms under a pillow to cushion his head. Kurt spreads a towel out under him and explains, “It’d probably be more romantic if you were on your back, but it’ll hurt less at first if you’re on your knees. Trust me.”

“I always do,” Blaine admits. “This is fine, I trust you.”

“If you want to stop at any time, just tell me okay? Safe word is ‘Pip’.” When Blaine nods in acknowledgement, Kurt presses a kiss to his spine and rubs his hands down the tense muscles of his back, soothing the last dregs of Blaine’s nerves. “I love you,” Kurt says against his skin and Blaine’s heart jumps to his throat. The words will _never_ get old.

On his knees, Blaine can’t see what Kurt’s doing but he can hear. There’s a _snick_ as Kurt closes the bottle of lubricant and the soft, wet sound of it gliding over the vibrator. There’s a tense moment where Blaine doesn’t hear any other movement, but Kurt’s hand caresses gently over his backside, pushing his cheeks apart. He can sense more than feel when Kurt’s face presses close to his ass, the movement confirmed when a tentative tongue swipes over his opening and _oh_ does that feel amazing. The second lick is surer, prodding his hole lightly before pulling away entirely.

The tongue is instantly replaced by the tip of the vibrator, slick but still against his skin. Kurt asks, “Ready?” and as soon as Blaine nods once, it’s sliding slowly into him, stretching him further than Kurt’s fingers ever had. It’s bigger, colder and more solid than Blaine had expected. He’s used to soft, warm fingers – either Kurt’s or his own – and the way the toy is probing makes it feel foreign and weird.

Still, Blaine can’t help a soft groan at how stretched and full he feels. Once it’s deep into Blaine, Kurt twists the knob and a gentle pulse makes his breath catch. _Oh_. That’s why people use them. As Kurt increases the speed, the better it feels and Blaine forgets about how alien it feels, how much he’d rather have an actual dick in his ass.

The sensations only increase as Kurt slowly begins to slide it in and out, pressing towards the front and dragging back. Blaine isn’t sure if the vibrator is long enough to reach his p-spot, but fuck if he isn’t grateful to Kurt for trying. The pressure against his walls make his thoughts hazy and sluggish. Time goes out of sync as he’s lost in the pleasure. He wants to touch himself, fuck into the circle of his fist but he can’t move his arms, bound and trapped under his weight as they are.

Blaine bucks back into Kurt when the gentle drag of the toy rubs over onto his prostate after several glides over the same spot. He can’t help but whine when Kurt stills the vibrator in his ass, tilting it so that it stimulates that one spot for a moment. He’s so hard and horny and he can’t- he has to.

“Kurt!” he shouts. Before Blaine can come, Kurt removes the vibrator, ceasing all stimulation and making Blaine shudder involuntarily from the shock. His cock is leaking and his body teeters on the edge of a contraction. He wants to come so bad and Kurt’s not letting him. “Why did you stop?”

“Trust me,” Kurt sing-songs behind him. “You’ll thank me later.”

Blaine groans and tries to push himself backwards, closer to Kurt, but Kurt places two firm hands against his thighs. “Are you done now? All calmed down?”

“What’s your definition of _calmed down_?” Blaine asks. “I’ve never wanted to come so badly in my life.”

Kurt doesn’t answer, just laughs, and the hum of the vibrator starts up again. It’s the only warning Blaine gets before Kurt is fucking him roughly with the silicone toy. Blaine screams out like he’s on fire and in a sense he is; his skin burns from the pleasure, consumes him from the inside-out. In that moment, he believes in spontaneous combustion.

It seems as though Kurt doesn’t, however, because as Blaine is quickly crashing toward orgasm once again, he pulls the vibrator away. Blaine’s body convulses slightly as he’s once again denied from finishing. Tears leak out of his eyes involuntarily as his body is forced to once again deal with the aftermath of being brought up so high only to be let down with no one to catch him.

“ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine begs. He looks over his shoulder at Kurt, who is reapplying lube to the vibrator. Kurt’s body is shaking slightly, as if it’s too much effort for _him_ to deny Blaine the orgasm he so desperately needs. “ _Please._ ”

Kurt looks up, pupils blown so wide that he looks almost dangerous with lust. He smiles tightly and says, “Just one more time. Then I’ll let you come, okay?”

Blaine nods once and buries his head into the pillow below him. Kurt is slower this time, gentler. The vibrator isn’t set to high and the soft pulses feel like a current of warm water washing over his body, comforting his frazzled nerves. With the constant onslaught of sensations from the vibrator and Kurt’s fingers, Blaine is feeling a little sore and oversensitive, but with how gentle the vibrator is, the soreness fades and pleasure is left in its wake.

Kurt shifts closer behind him and an arm snakes its way around Blaine’s waist to reach his neglected cock. There is no need for Kurt to lubricate his palm; there’s enough precum running rivulets down his cock to provide enough glide.

Even though Kurt squeezes his hand around Blaine’s cock, he doesn’t provide any movement around it. Blaine circles his hips experimentally, glad when Kurt doesn’t stop him, and begins to hesitantly fuck into the circle of Kurt’s fist. It’s the first bit of absolute control Kurt’s given him the entire time and he almost doesn’t want it. He’d rather Kurt tell him what to do and when, but maybe this is just another way to give Blaine a command.

When he can feel his orgasm building once again, Blaine takes a deep breath and tenses his muscles to hold it off. His tongue is heavy and his mouth numb, but he still finds the effort to say, “Kurt I-I’m going to come.”

As expected, Kurt backs off immediately. He runs a firm, comforting hand down Blaine’s spine as he coos, “Good, that’s good Blaine. Thank you for telling me.”

It’s less jarring for Blaine to come down this time, but he’s still so hard that it’s beginning to hurt. He shifts on his knees and raises up onto his hands. With his wrists still bound tightly together, it’s a little awkward to kneel like that but he doesn’t expect Kurt to untie his restraints any time soon.

Kurt again asks, “Ready? This is the last time. I’ll let you come now,” and turns on the vibrator.

“Wait,” Blaine says before his brain can catch up. He takes a deep breath and says, “I’d like you to fuck me. Not the vibrator, just you.”

There a pause wherein Kurt turns off the vibrator and seems to hesitate. Blaine looks over his shoulder to see Kurt watching him intently. “Are you sure? We’ve never- before. I mean.” He takes a deep, steadying breath. “I mean, we’ve barely even talked about going that far. When you planned this weekend for us, I wasn’t expecting it. Don’t get me wrong, I _want_ to – so badly. It’s just. I just want to make sure you’re ready.”

Blaine lets himself laugh a little. “Trust me, I’m more than ready.”

Kurt doesn’t ask him again, and it makes Blaine glad that Kurt trusts him as much as he trusts Kurt. The bed bounces and shifts as Kurt crawls off of it to fetch a condom. Virgins or not, they weren’t ready to take their chances with barebacking just yet.

When Kurt returns to the bed, he asks, “Do you want me to untie you? You could lie on your back if you want.”

Blaine shakes his head no. He doesn’t know how to tell Kurt how the limited mobility makes him feel, how easy it is to give Kurt all of the control from this position. There are no words for the strange comfort it gives him. If there was a place on the headboard, Blaine would probably ask Kurt to tie him there to prevent him from moving his arms at all. Maybe next time.

The crinkle of the condom wrapper makes Blaine’s heart pound suddenly and he shivers with anxiety. This is it, this is when he’s going to lose his virginity for real and there’s absolutely no going back. He wonders if he’ll change, if the literal loss of his innocence will be apparent to those who don’t know where he was this weekend. Will the guys clap him on the back and congratulate him even if he doesn’t come out and say it? Will his dad eye him suspiciously when he gets home on Sunday? For a moment, he wonders if he really _is_ ready for this. Sex is a big deal and Blaine’s only seventeen, maybe he’s too young. Maybe he should wait. Maybe—

Then Kurt’s hands are on his back, smoothing down his shoulders and lightly gripping his hips. “Don’t think so much.”

It’s so easy for Blaine to take the statement as a command and he sags with relief because of it. “Okay, I’m ready.”

They don’t really speak after that. Kurt presses his cock against Blaine’s entrance, seeming much bigger than the vibrator had been. Unlike before, it doesn’t make Blaine anxious. He knows it might hurt a little and then it’ll be good and if it isn’t, he just needs to say the safe word and they can stop. When Kurt doesn’t move forward, Blaine wonders if Kurt’s having his own moment of overthinking his existence. He turns his head and finds Kurt staring at him, as if waiting for him.

Blaine pushes back but his legs stutter and stop when Kurt’s dick begins to press into him. It’s a burning stretch and more uncomfortable than the vibrator had been. Kurt doesn’t relent even after Blaine stops moving. Instead, he slides slowly into Blaine until he’s pressed up tight against’ the back of Blaine’s thighs.

The feeling of fullness spreads to the rest of Blaine’s body and he nearly chokes until his brain reminds him to breathe. After a few deep breaths, the pain and odd fullness melt away and Kurt begins to rock into him shallowly. The rim of his hole stretches with every movement of Kurt's hips and Blaine finds himself moaning loudly, unwilling to muffle his voice when this might be the last time in a very long while that he will be able to let Kurt hear him.

Kurt pants hotly over his back as his thrusts increase and his pace speeds up. It isn’t long until the air conditioning is drowned out by the sounds of sex; the slapping of skin on skin, the grunts and moans of two boys moving together. Blaine knows he won’t last long, but neither will Kurt.

Reaching around his body once again, Kurt grabs Blaine’s cock and needs to stroke it only once before he’s coming onto the towel below him. It’s the most intense, drawn-out orgasm he’s ever experienced. It lasts for what seems like forever, spilling over Kurt’s fist and into a sizable puddle on the towel. By the time Blaine is spent, his head is falling onto the pillow from exhaustion.

-

When Blaine wakes up, it’s to Kurt hovering over him like an angel after war, tending to the survivors. There’s a peaceful smile on his face as he unties the scarf from Blaine’s wrists and though his hair is wrecked beyond repair, face stained pink from exertion, and sweat running down his temples, he’s absolutely beautiful. When Kurt notices that Blaine is awake, he leans down and presses a chaste kiss to his lips.

“You were so good,” Kurt says softly, petting Blaine’s hair and cupping his jaw. “Thank you for letting me do that.”

Blaine hums happily and nuzzles his face in the hand that’s cradling him. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Kurt responds. He presses a cool, wet cloth over Blaine’s abdomen, and wipes away the cum clinging to his skin. “You made a mess of yourself when you fell onto the towel.”

Blaine lavishes in the attention Kurt pays to him, rolling over when Kurt asks him to so that he can wipe the cum off of his side where he rolled on the towel. He’s sore and his joints are stiff, but it feels so good, like a phantom reminder of what they did. Blaine wants to feel like that forever, to have the physical reminder of Kurt’s love bone-deep. Kurt continues to speak softly at him, telling Blaine how happy he makes Kurt and how glad he is that Blaine trusts him enough to do that with him. It makes Blaine feel warm, like Kurt’s love has him wrapped in the softest blanket, like he’s being cradled by a cloud.

When Kurt is finished cleaning him up, they cuddle under the blankets. The room smells like sex and sweat and the noise of the air conditioner seems quieter after the litany of moans that once occupied the space. They talk quietly and Blaine can tell that they’ve changed. It’s nothing people other than they would be able to notice, but Blaine feels closer to Kurt somehow, as if there’s a new understanding between them.

He curls in close and asks softly, “Where did you learn that?”

“Accidental Google search,” Kurt admits. He rubs his nose softly against Blaine’s in an Eskimo kiss. “I was looking for lace edging for an old blazer I’m modifying for Tina. Apparently edging is also a sex term. The idea stuck with me and I knew I wanted to try it with you.”

“I’m glad,” Blaine says. “It was amazing. I’m just not sure how I can top that.”

Kurt smiles, eyes glinting mischievously. “I’m sure you’ll think of something.”


End file.
